marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (video game)
Iron Man is a 2008 video game based on the film of the same name. It was released on May 2, 2008 to coincide with the release of the film in cinemas. The game is published by Sega, and was released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (developed by Secret Level), PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii, PC (developed by Artificial Mind and Movement) and Mobile Platforms. The enemies are Advanced Idea Mechanics, the Maggia and the Ten Rings terrorist group. The super villains in the game includes Blacklash, Controller, Titanium Man, Melter, and Iron Monger. A significant feature has Robert Downey, Jr., Terrence Howard and Shaun Toub reprising their roles from the movie. Plot During a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, Tony Stark is kidnapped by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, who order him to build a missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Ho Yinsen secretly build a powered suit of armor in the months following his capture. During this time, Yinsen also acts as Stark's mentor, showing him humility and telling him of the horrors his company has caused, making Stark reconsider his life. Stark impresses himself after finishing the armor, calling it "the future". Armed with a flamethrower, Stark uses the armor to defeat several terrorists and destroy their weapons stockpile, but Yinsen is killed during the escape. Stark then escapes from the Ten Rings' caves, but his suit is destroyed when he crashlands in the desert. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States, Stark declares that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, a move disapproved by his business partner Obadiah Stane. With the help of his personal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark develops an updated and more powerful version of his armor, adding Stark Industries' new repulsor technology and flight capability. While testing his new suit at Stark Industries, Tony is informed by his assistant Pepper Potts that armed men are attacking the facilities. Stark then decides to use his suit to deal with the attackers, and notices that they are Maggia soldiers. After the attack, Stark discovers that Maggia is providing weapons for the Ten Rings, and he returns to Afghanistan to battle them. Using his new Mark III "Iron Man" armor, Stark destroys Maggia's weapons stockpiles and an armored hovercraft. On the way back home he is confronted by the United States Air Force. A pair of F-22 Raptors are sent after Stark; one is damaged during the chase, but Stark manages to save the pilot. He then establishes contact with his friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, who learns of Stark's identity and cancels the jet attack. Tony then returns home, where Pepper Potts discovers what he was doing with the Iron Man suit. Rhodes then starts helping Stark in his fight against Maggia, informing him of a weapons transport in Afghanistan. Stark follows the transport, destroying the weapons, defeating the villain Blacklash, a former Stark Industries worker, in the process, before proceeding to Maggia's compound to destroy the rest of the weapons, and after infiltrating the mansion he confronts Madame Masque, who is killed when a wall falls on her. Stark then discovers Maggia's last weapon: a heavily armed flying fortress. Iron Man then attacks the fortress and destroys it, ending Maggia's evil once and for all. While Stark was confronting Maggia, his corrupt business partner Obadiah Stane secretly recovered the first Iron Man armor in Afghanistan and started working with the company Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) to create a power source. After Rhodes informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a nuclear facility in Russia, Stark decides to confront them, also because A.I.M. was Stark Industries' top buyers before he stopped manufacturing weapons. Iron Man ends the nuclear energy robbery and detects a strong radiation signal underground. After following this signal Stark is confronted by Boris Bullski, who created a titanium armor similar to that of Iron Man, thus becoming the "Titanium Man". However, Stark is able to defeat Bullski and then returns to United States. Rhodes then informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a military ship in the Arctic, and Stark once again prevents them from stealing nuclear energy, as well as defeating the Controller. After returning to Stark Industries, Tony sends Pepper to hack the Industries computer and find the shipping records, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. However, the facilities are attacked by A.I.M. forces under the command of Titanium Man, who was actually sent by Obadiah Stane to steal the Iron Man suit. After discovering Stane's involvement with A.I.M. and the Ten Rings, Stark once again defeats Bullski. Tony then returns to his workshop, where he is ambushed by Stane, who steals his arc reactor to create a power source for his own armor. Stark is rescued by Rhodey, and is informed by him that A.I.M. kidnapped Pepper to use her as bait. He then uses his armor to save Pepper from an A.I.M. facility, and prevents the explosion of their reactor. Stark then decides that A.I.M. is a bigger menace than Stane, and decides to confront them first. He heads to their island and destroys their proton cannon, and later confronts and defeats the Melter. Stark then destroys a space tether, ending the A.I.M. menace. Stark then returns to the United States and contacts Obadiah Stane, discovering that he kidnapped Pepper Potts. Tony then heads back to Stark Industries, where he confronts an armored Stane in the surrounding streets. Stane then flies to the top of Stark Industries, and Stark orders Pepper to overload the arc reactor at the building to damage the Iron Monger suit. The plan works and Stane is defeated. After the defeat of Maggia, Advanced Idea Mechanics and the Iron Monger, Tony Stark decides to continue helping mankind as Iron Man. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Anthony "Tony" Stark ** Stephen Stanton as Iron Man, Pilot, Engineer, Afghan Soldier * Terrence Howard as USAF Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Shaun Toub as Yinsen * Dimitri Diatchenko as Titanium Man / Boris Bullski, Russian Soldier * Gavin Hammon as Melter / Bruno Horgan * Zach McGowan as Blacklash / Mark Scarlotti, Stark Engineer * Meredith Monroe as Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Gillon Stephenson as J.A.R.V.I.S. * Fred Tatasciore as Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane, Afghan Soldier, A.I.M. Soldier, A.I.M. President * Courtenay Taylor as Madame Masque / Whitney Nefaria * Jim Ward as Controller / Basil Sandhurst, A.I.M. Soldier Appearances Characters *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes *Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger *Ho Yinsen *Basil Sandhurst / Controller *Bruno Horgan / Melter *Boris Bullski / Titanium Man *Whitney Nefaria / Madame Masque *Marc Scarlotti / Blacklash *Howard Stark (mentioned) *Luchino Nefaria (mentioned) *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (mentioned) *Iron Fist (mentioned) Locations *Afghanistan **Ten Rings Base **Maggia base *United States of America **Stark Industries Headquarters **Nefaria Compound **Washington (mentioned) *Russia *Arctic *A.I.M. base Organisations *Stark Industries *Ten Rings *Maggia *A.I.M. Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Classic Armor *Iron Man Armor: Extremis Armor *Iron Man Armor: Hulkbuster Armor *Iron Man Armor: Classic Armor Mark I *[Man Armor: Mark XXXVIII|Iron Man Armor: Silver Centurion Armor]] *Iron Man Armor: Ultimate Armor *Iron Monger Armor *Melter Armor *Titanium Man Armor *Prometheus Missile *Arc Reactor Vehicles *Flying Fortress Miscellaneous *'' '' Videos Official Iron Man Video Game Trailer Iron Man (PS2, PS3, PSP, NDS, Wii, X360, PC) - Story Trailer Iron Man The Making of The Video Game From SEGA Iron Man- The Making of The Video Game The Suit From SEGA Making Of Iron Man (Video Game) Iron Man - Making Of the Wii game Non-Canon Character Bios 'Blacklash' Iron Man provided a backstory for Marcus Scarlotti that is not compatible with the canon of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Marc Scarlotti, also known as Blacklash, was a former employee of Stark Industries. After that company stopped producing weapons, he was fired by Tony Stark. Scarlotti was bitter at Stark for firing him, claiming that his work had helped make Stark rich (which was untrue, since Stark had inherited his fortune from his father). After being fired by Stark, Scarlotti started working for the Maggia, former clients of Stark Industries. When Stark began searching for stolen Stark tech using the Iron Man Armor, he encountered Scarlotti in Afghanistan where he was leading a Maggia operation to transport weapons to the Ten Rings. Stark followed Scarlotti, who emerged from his vehicle and began shooting at Stark with a bazooka. He then opened the final Maggia weapons cache in the area and fled inside. Stark followed Scarlotti into the base, where he discovered that Scarlotti had enhanced hand mounted gauntlets with fingertips could extend to become ten separate electrically charged whips. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Stark that Scarlotti could create a shield around himself and had augmented himself with synthetic muscles. Stark then had to confront Scarlotti in hand-to-hand combat, because of Scarlotti's shield protecting him from repulsor blasts. Stark defeated Scarlotti and left him unconcious before blowing up the base. It is unknown if he survived the explosion.''Iron Man'' video game 'Melter' Iron Man provided a backstory for the Melter that is not compatible with the canon of Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. '''Bruno Horgan', also known as the Melter, was an A.I.M. operative. During his time as an employee of A.I.M., he developed a proton cannon for them. When Iron Man decided to wipe out A.I.M. once and for all, he attacked their island facility and destroyed the proton cannon. Once it was destroyed, the ceiling closed up, locking Stark inside. James Rhodes alerted Stark that someone had been detected down by the cannon. Stark knew that it was Horgan, having recognised the cannon as a Horgan design: sloppy and inefficient, but effective. J.A.R.V.I.S. then informed Stark that Horgan was attempting to blow up the power source. Pepper Potts urged Stark to stop Horgan, as the ensuing explosion could destroy the entire island. Stark confronted Horgan and defeated him. References Category:Video Games Category:Iron Man (film) Merchandise